And Then There Was Albedo
And Then There Was Albedo is the first episode on Albedo 10: Omniverse. Plot scene opens on Bellwood, at night. The camera moves from the city to the forest A meteorite crash lands in the heart of the forest, shaking the ground and waking nearly every resident of the town up. The meteor looks like a metallic shard of copper. Steam hisses out of the cracks and three large, insectoid legs come out of it and push on the ground to lift the thing out of the crater. Two arms and a head both emerge and then it begins scanning. It makes a loud, low-pitched noise and begins walking towards the city. The mech stomps onto the highway, causing cars to swerve out of the way and crash. It continues walking until it reaches the downtown portion of Bellwood. It turns in all directions, seemingly scanning again. (Voice): Looking for me?! The mech turns to the figure, he is a twenty-something man with grey hair and a red jacket. He has a red wristwatch on his left wrist. The mech scans the figure and identifies the watch then makes its loud noise again. (Figure): I thought so. Allow me to introduce myself. (He puts two fingers on the hourglass face plate of his watch, and a red holographic wheel with odd looking faces appears over it. He takes his fingers off; then the hologram dissipates and the face plate pops out of the watch.) I'm ALBEDO! (Slams his hand into the face plate, sending it back into the watch which then emits a large blast of red light.) Albedo is consumed by the light. Transformation Sequence: Red light swirls around Albedo as green crystals grow from his body and cover it entirely. The crystal then takes the shape of a humanoid with two spikes coming from his back. He is engulfed in red light again, ending the sequence Albedo's new form is wearing a white shirt with a red stripe down the middle and red belt with black stripes on the sides. His pants are skin-tight and white. A symbol resembling the face plate of the watch. (Diamondhead): You had best get going before I bring the pain (punching his palm). The mech raises his arm and charges a laser. (Diamondhead): Fine! We'll do it your way! Diamondhead charges the mech, shifting his hand into a crude blade. The mech fires, and Diamondhead dodges. He swipes his arm and the mech's legs, but the mech jumps and spins his legs around like a helicopter. The mech drops down on an unsuspecting Diamondhead. (Diamondhead): Neat trick! (shifts his hand, making it protrude tons of little spikes.) But I've got my own. Diamondhead rapid fires crystal shards into the hull of the mech, which opens the metallic hide and creates sparks. The mech backs up and Diamondhead is able to get up. The mech fires a laser that bounces off of Diamondhead's body. He rushes forward and swings his arm while shifting it into a blade and cutting through the mech's legs. The mech drops to the ground and Diamondhead walks up to it. (Diamondhead): Now, who do you belong to? (Diamondhead ducks to avoid the mech's laser blast then proceeds to cut its arms off.) Geez. Diamondhead notices a small gold "V" on the left side of the mech's chest, and his eyes widen. Diamondhead stabs the mech through the chest, shutting it down. He is then turned into red light and reverted to Albedo. (Albedo): (Albedo opens his eyes wide and alarmed) Vilgax! End Scene scene opens in a flashback "And Then There Was Albedo" A Galvan, Albedo, with red eyes and wearing a red cloak walks over to another Galvan. This one wears the same outfit, only his is green. He has green eyes and is much, much older. The older Galvan turns to Albedo and looks at him with worried eyes. (Albedo): What is it, father? (Albedo's Father): I had asked you to address me by my name. (Albedo): Sorry, Azmuth, what is it that troubles you? (Azmuth): It's Vilgax. He is in orbit, demanding that we either pay him or his forces will invade. (Albedo): How much is he asking for? (Azmuth): 15 billion Taedens. (Albedo): What?! That's insanity! We can't afford that, no one can! Not even a race as advanced as our own can come up with that amount of money. (Azmuth): That's true. But that is why I have a contingency plan. (Albedo): Tell it to me. (Azmuth): You're going to fight him. (Albedo gives Azmuth a confused look.) Ends Albedo arrives at his home, in an apartment in the middle of the city. He flops down on the couch in front of the TV and stares at the ceiling. (Albedo): Vilgax... I haven't fought him in years. And last time I did it, I wasn't as experienced as I am now. Maybe it'll be easier. Maybe he knows what to expect... (Albedo sits up) Well, It shouldn't matter. He attack my home world, and know he has to pay. (He looks down at the watch) I know what I have to do. To protect my new family. Albedo walks to the balcony, over looking the bright lights of Bellwood at night. He admires the view, but is suddenly hardened by the sight of another meteor breaking through the atmosphere. He activates his watch and cycles through the aliens quickly. He lightly raises his hand to allow the dial to rise then swiftly pushes it back down to transform. He becomes a red manta ray-like alien with yellow horns on his head and the badge on his chest. Jetray bursts into the air, rocketing near the speed of sound. He reaches the meteor and begins firing red neuroshock rays from his eyes as he flies downward, keeping up with the falling thing. The beams to little to slow the craft down. (Jetray): Gah! It's not working! I need to use something else. Something bigger. (Jetray hits the badge on his chest, which emits a burst of red light that engulfs him.) The light fades, and a huge white and red skinned alien comes out of the light. He aims his hand at the craft and fires a red beam. The beam misses the meteor, barely, and it continues down. (Storm Beast): NO! (He turns his head, looking at the ground) I'm too close to the ground, I have to change. (He hits the badge on his chest, turning back into Jetray) Jetray hovers in air, watching the meteor crash into the ground, just outside of the city. He glides down to where it landed and reverts, Albedo walking out of the red light and toward the meteor. Steam hisses as a ramp folds down from the metallic, spiked ball. An alien with a squid-like head and covered in armor steps out and off the ramp. He looks around and notices Albedo. (Alien): Hello, my old enemy. (Albedo): Vilgax. End Scene Vilgax steps toward Albedo as he activates the watch. (Vilgax): I didn't think you would have come to me. But it must be my lucky day. (Albedo): Hardly, I'm going to defend this world just like I defended the last one you tried to take. (Vilgax): Ha ha ha, I find your courage amusing. Now, hand over the Omnitrix! (Albedo): It's the Ultimatrix! (He releases and slams the face plate.) A burst of red light sweeps Albedo away and puts a tall, four-armed alien in his place. The alien wears a white shirt, with a red stripe and a red belt with black stripes that houses the Ultimatrix badge. He wears white gloves with red wrist bands. (Four Arms): This form is easily strong enough to take you on! Vilgax and Four Arms charge each other and both raise their fists to attack. Their fists collide, creating a shockwave that forces down most of the trees near them. They both are flung back and have to recover from the shockwave. Vilgax wastes little time to slam his arms into the ground, sending wave of rock at Four Arms. Four Arms jumps up and punches the ground on his way back down to stop the wave with a small earthquake. Vilgax rushes toward Four Arms, trying to catch him off guard. Four Arms stands up and punches Vilgax under the jaw, just in time. This sends him back into a tree and breaking it as he slides down. Vilgax gets up, holding his head. He shakes it, regaining his stability, then lunges forward. He and Four Arms deadlock, but not for very long as Four Arms' lower arms upper cut Vilgax in the gut in a "one-two, one-two" fashion. Vilgax breaks the lock and drop kicks Four Arms back, which tosses him through some trees and into the wall of an outdoor restroom, most likely from a park or something. (Vilgax): Is this all, child? A Tetramand is the best you can do? Begins with Albedo wearing a black wrist watch sort of thing around his body like a suit. The red dial on the back. Albedo turns and faces Azmuth, uneasy. (Albedo): Azmuth, I don't think I can do this. Vilgax is so powerful, and I've only had a few sessions of training with this. (Azmuth): Do not fret, young one. I believe in you, and I know that you know you can do it. Albedo nods then walks to the edge of a balcony and stands on the ledge. He touches a button with his hand, and the dial pops out. Azmuth turns it until a silhouette of Storm Beast appears. (Azmuth): It's ready. Albedo jumps off the ledge and begins dropping to the ground. He hits the dial down as he falls and is engulfed in red light. Storm Beast, but with the Omnitrix symbol being white, emerges from the light and lands on the ground, shaking it a little. (Storm Beast): Whoa, this one's different. I'm a To'kustar! (Azmuth, through an earpiece): Yes, good perception. You can fire cosmic beams from your hands. When you're ready, take Vilgax's ship down! End Scene the present Four Arms gets up out of the wall and faces Vilgax. He gets into a fighting stance, his face has become very stern. (Vilgax): (Walking toward Four Arms) Not a word from you? This is a surprise.. Vilgax and Four Arms approach each other, neither breaking eye contact. Vilgax waltz forward while Four Arms keeps his stance. Vilgax quickly rushes in and punches at Four Arms, who blocks it and throws a punch back. Four Arms' fist collides with Vilgax's face. The punch throws Vilgax back, allowing Four Arms to lunge in and grab him. Four Arms tosses Vilgax into the pod that he arrived in, and then jumps to him and hammers his upper fists into him. Vilgax is nearly unconscious, only able to get out a few words. (Vilgax): ... I'll be back.... Galvan... I will.. return. Vilgax passes out and Four Arms jumps steps off of him. He touches the badge, reverting back to Albedo. (Albedo): And I'll be ready. Just like this time. Just like the last time. starts with Storm Beast looking up at the skies of Galvan Prime Storm Beast leaps into the air, making it out of the atmosphere of Galvan Prime. He sees Vilgax's ship and puts his hands together, charging a red beam. He thrusts his arms forward, hurling the beam out. The beam strikes the hull of Vilgax's ship and does some damage. He stops firing, when he notices the ship turning toward him. A cannon on the front fires a huge, orange blast of energy at Storm Beast. The blast hits Storm Beast and sends him flying backward. He charges a ball of red energy in his hands and tosses it at the ship. It hits and explodes, taking the ship down while splitting it in two. (Storm Beast): Yeah! Storm Beast flies slowly toward the surface of the planet, and reverts when he gets close enough to land safely. Albedo joins a group of cheering Galvan, and they raise him on their shoulders. They take him toward Azmuth's tower while chanting his name. THE END Characters *Albedo (first appearance) *Azmuth (first appearance) Villains *Vilgax (first appearance) Aliens Used *Diamondhead (first appearance) *Jetray (first appearance) *Storm Beast (first appearance) (2x; first in the present and second in the future) *Four Arms (first appearance) Major Events *Several alien debuts. **These include Diamondhead, Jetray, Storm Beast, and Four Arms. *Vilgax makes his first appearance. *Albedo make his first appearance. *Azmuth makes his first appearance. Category:Episodes Category:ATO Episodes Category:Albedo 10: Omniverse Category:Brywarrior Category:Series Premieres